The Future of Us
by onlyjolex1001
Summary: Series of Jolex one-shots covering their lives. Takes place after 10x12. Hope you like it, my first fanfic! I own nothing, all belongs to Shonda!
1. Additions

Alex Karev rubbed his eyes, exhausted. It had been a long day. Two of his favorite patients died, and Robbins wasn't in today, so he had to cover her patients too. To make it worse, he hadn't seen Jo all day. Suddenly, he felt a buzzing in his pocket from his pager, and he jumped, spilling his coffee all over his white coat.

"Damn!" Just when he thought things couldn't get worse, he found out that the page was from Jo, telling him to meet her in an on-call room. Instantly, he was cheered up.

He made his way to the on-call room and knocked softly on the door. "Let me in, princess," he said. There was no answer and he started to get worried. He burst through the door, ready for disaster, when he discovered Jo on the bottom bunk of the bed, fast asleep. He smiled, relieved, and settled himself beside her, stroking her long brown locks, just watching her sleep. He really was the luckiest man alive, he thought.

After half an hour, Jo blinked a few times, and saw Alex lying beside her. "Hey," she said, "Sorry. I know you had a bad day today and I know you wanted to hang out."

"Settle down, princess. I just needed a break," he smirked and leaned in for a kiss.

"Jerk," she said, and reciprocated, allowing him to sweetly kiss her lips. "Wanna go home? I've been planning a _treat_ for you all day."

"Oh yes," Alex said, sighing. Finally, what he had waited for all day had arrived.

.

.

.

The next day, Alex and Jo woke up simultaneously from their alarm clock beeping loudly. They sat up and looked at each other, and were promptly reminded of the 'events' that had taken place the night before.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit Jo and she raced to the bathroom, making it just in time for the reappearance of her dinner to land in the toilet. At that moment, she was reminded of the real reason she had asked Alex to meet her in the on-call room the night before.

Alex was by her side in an instant, rubbing her back and holding her hair. He helped her ease onto the bathroom floor and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "You've been sick for a while now," he said, rubbing her arm. "We should see a doctor."

"We _are_ doctors," Jo pointed out. "But anyway, I know the reason I'm sick."

"What is it?" Alex asked, completely oblivious.

"I—I . . ." Jo was unable to say the words, so she burst into tears instead.

"Jo, what is it? Whatever it is, we can deal with it."

"Pregnant. I—I'm _pregnant!_"

Alex was slack-jawed. "_What?"_ he exclaimed.

"Oh, no! You're upset?" Jo asked, looking upset herself. "I'm sorry Alex, I really am."

"God, no! Words can't explain how happy I am! We are ready for this, Jo, we can do this!" he said. "Now hurry up and brush your teeth so I can kiss you without getting puke in my mouth."

"Jerk," Jo said, wiping her eyes of her tears.


	2. Celebration

"I'm EXCITED! Are you excited? You should be, cuz I AM!"

Jo jumped; Stephanie had snuck up on her. She clutched her ever so huge baby bump. "God, Steph! I literally felt the fetus jostling inside of me! Never do that again."

"Sorry. But you didn't answer my question! Your baby shower is happening in, like 15 minutes! You should be even MORE excited than I am!"

"_If_ that's humanly possible," Jo grumbled under her breath. Ever since Jackson had stood up at April's wedding, completely humiliating Stephanie and leaving her eternally single, which Jo didn't understand because Stephanie _is_ attractive, it wasn't hard to get Stephanie's mind off of her real problems. She had been more than overjoyed when she heard Jo's pregnancy news. Oh well, Jo thought. Even though it had happened 6 months ago, Jackson was her first love here at the hospital. And it probably didn't help matters that April had stopped the wedding and canceled her engagement to Matthew to get back together with Jackson. Or that Steph had to see them showing their PDA at the hospital _every day_. But then again, why would _anyone _want to see his or her bosses PDAing every day AT WORK. It was just so-

Stephanie's ever so loud voice brought Jo back to the present. "Oooh, man candy has arrived," she said as she saw Alex approaching them. "Appreciate it while you have it," she says a bit sadly, before walking away to continue her rounds.

Alex reached the table and immediately put his hand to Jo's protruding abdomen. "How are my babies doing?" he asked, referring to the fetus and Jo. Jo continues watching Stephanie walk away, and he looks after her as well. "Is she okay?" he asked. "She seems kind of weird ever since . . ."

"Yeah, he's holding up but I feel like I should find someone for her. She's just so lonely, you know? Jackson really broke her heart."

Alex nodded and took her hand. "So. Are you ready for the baby shower? Mer has been talking about it nonstop. Along with how amazing of a dad I'm gonna be," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, Mer has been talking to me about it a lot too. She says it totally makes up for the nine months of morning sickness, being fat, and painful swollen man feet"

"Are you in pain?" Alex asked worriedly, and looked down at her, indeed swollen, feet. She had to buy new sneakers two sizes up to accommodate them.

"I'm fine. Let's get going to the party so I can sit down."

"Jo! Alex! Welcome to your baby shower!" Mer exclaimed, hugging them both. Well, hugging Alex and attempting to hug Jo around the rapidly growing fetus.

Alex and Jo were speechless. The room was decorated beautifully with pink and blue balloons and banners that read their due date—March 22nd. Huge tables filled with food and a pile of presents that almost reached the ceiling filled up the rest of the room. Almost everyone working at the hospital was dropping by to add to the pile of presents, congratulate the couple, and take a few bites of food, or more than a few bites of food. Jo grew teary eyed and sniffed while Alex just couldn't stop grinning.

Alex helped Jo into a seat and Mer plopped down next to her, now accompanied by Cristina.

"We are so proud of you guys. I'm so excited to meet your baby!" Mer said.

"A mini Evil Spawn. Yay!" Cristina said, being typical Cristina. "When can we start opening presents already?"

"Cristina, the presents aren't for you, remember?" Alex said, sarcastically.

"I know that, I just want to see the look on your face when you see proof of all the work you'll have to do for the baby. I mean, Jo will be getting stuff like breast pumps. The question is, can you handle it?"

"Cristina!" Mer exclaims, mortified. "Alex is going to be a great dad he doesn't care about the work, he's gonna love his kid and want to do everything for him or her. Just like Derek and I with Zola and Bailey."

Jo grabs Mer's hand. "You are so sweet. You are definitely in the running for godmother or joint godmother. You too, Cristina."

Cristina smiles.

"Well, you two enjoy the party. We'll see you later!" Mer says as she leads Cristina away by the elbow.

Alex turns to Jo, reaching for her hand. "Do you really think I'll be a great dad? I mean, of course I'll try my best but I never really had a father and I'm a little scared."

"Oh, baby, you're going to be the best dad in the world, and I'm not just saying that. I never had a father either, or a mother, so I'm as inexperienced as you are. And think of it this way: at least you know how _not_ to act when we have our baby.

"That's very true. Love you."

"You too. Now go get me some cupcakes."


	3. Delivery

Jo sighed and rolled her neck. She had only arrived at the hospital two hours ago and she already needed more coffee. Just then, she spotted a cup of coffee at a nurse's station, with no nurse in sight. Small favors, she thought. She walked—or more like waddled—slowly across the room to get to it, cursing her terrible balance from being almost 9 months pregnant. Just as she tilted her head back to take a sip, she felt a strange pressure, and all of a sudden a puddle of water came out of her, splashing all over her shoes.

"Oh my God," she said, clutching her stomach as she felt her first contraction. "My water broke. Somebody page Alex! The baby is coming—now!"

One of the nurses hurried to page him, and he was at Jo's side within minutes. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Wheelchair," she managed to get out, between screams of pain.

"WE NEED A WHEELCHAIR! NOW! HURRY! WHEELCHAIR," Alex yelled, way too loudly. The wheelchair arrived and he eased her into it. "Okay," he said. "Lets go to OB. And-and get you a bed. Right? Isn't that what we're supposed to do?"

Jo nodded. She guessed he was as inexperienced as she was. Just then, another contraction hit, and she grabbed Alex's hand, squeezing, and tried to hold back a scream, unsuccessfully.

"Okay, so do you want drugs? I think we should get drugs. You're obviously in a lot of pain-"

"N-no drugs." Jo got out between gasps. "We are _not_ drugging our baby."

Just then Mer and Cristina arrived at the scene. "Oh my god, you guys, I'm so excited," Mer said. "Jo don't worry, I've been through this before and you're doing great."

Jo managed a small smile, before another contraction hit, and she leaned forward screaming in pain.

Cristina grabbed one of her hands and Mer held the other. "Okay guys," Cristina said, always bossing. "Alex, start pushing towards the elevators. Mer, keep coaching Jo. We are going to get to OB, and on the way, we'll discuss who is going to be in the room. ALL RIGHT PEOPLE! LET'S HAVE A BABY EVIL SPAWN," she continued loudly.

"Okay, that-that's a good plan," Alex said, clearly nervous. He was interrupted by a scream from Jo, and he stopped pushing the wheelchair."

"Keep on pushing her, Alex. We need to get there as soon as possible," Mer said.

Alex obeyed and they reached the elevators.

"So, Jo," Mer said. "Who _do_ you want in the room with you?"

"Alex," she gasped. "And-and you. Sorry Cristina."

Cristina shrugged.

"Mer, we want you to be the godmother," Alex said.

"Oh my god. _Really?_" she exclaimed. "I've always wanted to do that. Thank you!" she said, kissing Alex on the cheek.

The elevator doors opened on the OB floor, and they all sprang into action, especially Cristina. "All right, everyone!'' she yelled. "We need a bed, stat!"

"And get Connie! She was my doctor too," Mer informed Jo.

"Yeah she-she's great," Jo said, trying to smile.

Just then, Chief Hunt arrived at the scene and started walking with them towards an empty room. "Congrats you guys, you're gonna do great," he said, slapping Alex on the back. "Kepner wanted told me to congratulate you for her, too. She wanted to be here but she couldn't—incoming trauma. Avery wanted to be here too, but the trauma was a burn accident so he had to help out as well. Speaking of the trauma, I should be going."

"Does the whole hospital know this is happening?" Alex asked, as he helped Jo out of the wheelchair and onto the bed.

"Yup. They all wish you well," Owen informed them. "Well, I'd better go. Congratulations again!"

Once he left, Cristina's pager went off. "Oh, I have to go, it's 911. You guys have fun and page me _after_ it happens!"

"Okay, let's go over your birth plan," Mer says matter-of-factly. "Do you want drugs?"

Jo says "No" at the same time as Alex says "Yes"

"Jo, you're in pain, I can't stand it! _Please_ get drugs I don't want to see you like this," Alex begs.

"I-I'm not the only one who's done this," Jo says between gasps. "I-I can do this."

"But-"

"Alex, she doesn't want drugs," Mer said. "Leave her alone, it's _her_ birth plan."

"Okay, whatever you want, princess."

Suddenly, Stephanie comes bursting into the room. "Jo! Oh my gosh, it's time. Leah and Shane are outside! I'm so excited. Are you in pain? Do you need anything?"

"Ice chips," Jo says.

"I'll go get them. You're doing great, Jo!" Stephanie says, kissing Jo on the cheek.

A few hours go by like this, with Connie coming in to check on Jo every half an hour. Finally, Jo is ten centimeters dilated and her contractions are 40 seconds apart.

"All right Jo," Connie says, "It's time. On your next contraction I want you to push."

Mer pulls Jo's sweaty hair into a messy ponytail so it's not in her face.

Alex kisses her cheek and nervously grabs her hand.

The contraction hits and Jo screams and pushes, squeezing Mer and Alex's hands hard.

"I can see the head, Jo," Connie says. "Push a couple more times and the hard part will be over."

Jo pushes again, screaming and crying in pain. And again, 30 seconds later. All of a sudden the pain is gone. Jo feels . . . nothing. Suddenly, a cry fills the room.

"It's a boy!" Connie exclaims.

Jo bursts into tears and Alex kisses her lips, overjoyed. "I knew it," he whispered, grinning from ear to ear.

Connie cleans and swaddles the baby and hands him to Jo.

Mer touches the baby's head, tears running down her face. "He's so beautiful, you guys."

"What should we name him?" Alex asks, looking like he was about to cry himself.

"I like Dylan. Or Evan?" Jo asks.

"Dylan Karev. I like it," Mer says.

"It's perfect," Alex says, stroking Jo's hair.

"Alex," Jo says "We have a baby."

"Nice of you to notice," Alex says, smirking.


End file.
